


The Irish Princess Just Wants Praise (And He Got It)

by princeful



Series: The Irish Princess [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bad Ending, He Seriously Didn't Know What They Were Doing, M/M, Niall-centric, Nicknames, Or not that I know of, Praise Kink, Realistic dreams, Unknown Rape, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeful/pseuds/princeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could hold his breath and bite his tongue.<br/>He can stay awake for days.<br/>He can fake a smile.<br/>He can force a laugh.<br/>He can dance and play the part.</p><p>It was truly nothing, he needed no thanks for his good deeds. All he wants is praise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Irish Princess Just Wants Praise (And He Got It)

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of making a HAPPY part for once, but then this happened...agh. I'm sorry if this doesn't fit your criteria, and triggers (not self-harm, like hangout things...) are very triggering. 
> 
> *It's so short! The story is so short!*
> 
> Might not be very descriptive, and some parts maybe be predictable.This one does not involve werewolves, so...I'm sorry for that. This is sick, I'm sorry D:

Hello there! And- well, you know what goes here. Alright, so...ermph. I don't know what to say, but good luck, yeah? Also, thank you!

             

 

\--

Today, he did his daily good deeds. He let them do what they please, yet he recieved no praise. A simple praise was all he wanted. He recieved none at all. His mother was in the kitchen, making dinner. He wanted to help her, but she simply said that she could handle it.

He had asked to help, it was the same every night and day.

\--

This morning, he did his daily good deeds. He asked his mother if she wanted any help, but she said that she could handle it. He ate what she made (not saying anything even though it was awful) and left. Niall walked to school, he felt like buses were a waste. A waste of time. Why not get to school early? The halls were empty, what's not to love?

He asked if he could help, and they said yes. He helped them, and then they left. He got no praise for his deed, just the silence of the hallway. The hallway gave him no praise at all. Niall got off of the floor and went into his classroom.

He sat down and listened to the teacher.

When the class ended, the teacher said nothing. Niall didn't get any praise from the teacher. Niall had gotten the highest grade, but all he got was his test back with a 97 in a red circle. Niall left the classroom, walking to their hangout. Niall stood there with a smile and they walked up.

He asked if they needed help, they said yes. Niall held his breath as he went underwater. It was horrific, but maybe this time he would receive praise for his good deed. Niall bit his tongue when he hit the floor. It was painful, but maybe this time he would receive praise for his good deed. 

When they finished, it seemed as if they were going to say something. But then they left without another word. And so he laid there, unhappy on the bathroom floor.

\--

Niall walked home after that, hoping he could make it before dinner. He didn't take shortcuts, but somehow he managed to find himself walking through the park. His house was only a few feet away, and he could see it. Niall didn't rush though, as he saw someone creeping up behind him. Niall stopped and turned around, asking the question once again. 

The man (or woman, he didn't know) nodded and Niall let her walk closer. He hoped that he would receive praise after his good deed. As the man (or woman, he still didn't know) was pulling off Niall's pants, there were sirens. The man (or woman, he had no idea) ran away, leaving Niall on the ground with his pants down.

He was asked questions, and he asked them truthfully. He asked if they needed any more help, and they said that will be all. Niall was driven home, his mother hugging him. Niall asked her if she needed help. She said no and told him he could rest while she made dinner. Niall went into his room, lying on his bed, dreaming about being praised.

It would happen one day.

\--

This morning, Niall asked his mom if she needed help with breakfast. She said she could handle it. He ate what she made (not saying anything) and left. Niall walked to school, he felt like buses were a waste. Why not get to school early? The halls were empty, what's not to love?

He went to their hangout this morning and waited with a smile on his face. When they appeared, he asked if they needed help. They said maybe, and told him what to do. Niall internally smiled as he felt something get shoved into his mouth. His eyes were covered, but he didn't mind.

That's what he was supposed to do.

Maybe he would get praised this time.

It squirted, and he heard nothing. His ears had ear muffs over them, but he didn't mind.

That's what he was supposed to do.

Maybe he would get praised this time.

Niall could hear when they took the ear muffs off of him. One of them (he thinks was named Liam?) told him to stand and he did as he was told.

Niall is a good boy.

Maybe he would get praised this time.

Niall felt a cold breeze go across his legs, but he didn't mind. He heard movement around him and was slowly pulled backwards. Niall was set down on something warm, as if they wanted him to be comfortable. Niall's ears were covered with earmuffs and he heard nothing once more.

Niall felt something go between his legs, but didn't mind. He was helping them. Niall felt something circle around an opening of his and go in.

\--

***Note: I'm literally trying to be as discreet as possible, I'm sorry if I'm failing :(***

**\--**

Niall couldn't make any noise because his mouth was covered but he didn't mind.

Maybe he would get praised this time.

One, two, and three. Three of those somethings went into the opening of his, and Niall didn't cry. He is a good boy. And good boys don't cry. Niall felt a breeze go in and he shivered. He felt something rubbing against the opening, and slowly go in.

Niall didn't scream, he didn't feel anything he didn't mind. It felt so interesting. Maybe he could hear drips and drops of liquid, but he didn't mind.

That something was going in and out, so much force put into each one. Niall was bouncing up and down, and his mouth was still full.

Logs, maybe it was logs.

Niall felt his left ear muff come off and heard something. Something he wanted to hear.

_Good boy._

_You are such a good boy._

**Amazing job.**

**You look so gorgeous covered in sweat.**

Niall internally grinned. Yes, yes he was.

His eyes blinded, one ear being able to hear, and the constant praises.

There he was in the hangout, on the floor filled with praises.

\--

Niall walked home that day, feeling so giddy. He wished he could skip to his home, but he felt pain near that area. Niall was told he could come back and do that again. Niall grinned and walked through his home door.

He didn't even ask his mom if she needed help with dinner that night.

\--

This happened many times throughout the whole year. Niall would sometimes go to their hangout before any of his classes, sometimes he would go after all his classes. They would experiment with things that Niall didn't know about but didn't mind.

He recieved praises after each time, and Niall smiled hugely after each time.

\--

It was a day Niall wished he would just fall asleep and never wake up again.

\--

It was a day Niall wished he would never have to sleep.

\--

It was a day Niall was conscious.

\--

It was a day Niall was unconscous.

\--

It was a day Niall woke up in a cellar.

\--

It was a day Niall wished he hadn't seen.

\--

"Welcome back, Niall."

It was a day where Niall wished he hadn't asked his question.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...erm, did you enjoy? I tried to be discreet as possible with the hangout scene, so if I failed with censorship, I'm deeply sorry! 
> 
> Now, if you were confused with the ending (which you probably weren't because you are smart!), here's what happened.
> 
> Niall basically regretted ever asking everyone if they needed help, which led him to being teennaped. Still confused? I'm confused myself. *scratches head*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
